It has been recognized that obesity is a disease process influenced by environmental factors in which the traditional weight loss methods of dieting and exercise need to be supplemented by therapeutic products (S. Parker, “Obesity: Trends and Treatments”, Scrip Reports, PJB Publications Ltd, 1996).
Whether someone is classified as overweight or obese is generally determined on the basis of their body mass index (BMI), which is calculated by dividing body weight (kg) by height squared (m2). Thus, the units of BMI are kg/m2 and it is possible to calculate the BMI range associated with minimum mortality in each decade of life. Overweight is defined as a BMI in the range 25-30 kg/m2, and obesity as a BMI greater than 30 kg/m2. There are problems with this definition in that it does not take into account the proportion of body mass that is muscle in relation to fat (adipose tissue). To account for this, obesity can also be defined on the basis of body fat content: greater than 25% and 30% in males and females, respectively.
As the BMI increases there is an increased risk of death from a variety of causes that is independent of other risk factors. The most common diseases with obesity are cardiovascular disease (particularly hypertension), diabetes (obesity aggravates the development of diabetes), gall bladder disease (particularly cancer) and diseases of reproduction. Research has shown that even a modest reduction in body weight can correspond to a significant reduction in the risk of developing coronary heart disease.
Compounds marketed as anti-obesity agents include Orlistat (XENICAL®) and Sibutramine. Orlistat (a lipase inhibitor) inhibits fat absorption directly and tends to produce a high incidence of unpleasant (though relatively harmless) side-effects such as diarrhoea. Sibutramine (a mixed 5-HT/noradrenalin reuptake inhibitor) can increase blood pressure and heart rate in some patients. The serotonin releaser/reuptake inhibitors fenfluramine (Pondimin®) and dexfenfluramine (Redux™) have been reported to decrease food intake and body weight over a prolonged period (greater than 6 months). However, both products were withdrawn after reports of preliminary evidence of heart valve abnormalities associated with their use. There is therefore a need for the development of a safer anti-obesity agent.
Diabetes is a disease in which a patient's ability to control glucose levels in blood is impaired, because the ability to respond properly to the action of insulin has been partially lost. In type II diabetes, often referred to as non-insulin dependent diabetes mellitus (NIDDM), which afflicts 80-90% of all diabetic patients in developed countries, the Islets of Langerhans in the pancreas still produce insulin. However, the target organs, mainly muscle, liver and adipose tissue, exhibit a profound resistance to insulin stimulation, thus the body compensates by producing abnormally high levels of insulin. In the later stages of the disease, however, insulin secretion decreases due to exhaustion of the pancreas.
Current first line treatment for diabetes generally involves adoption of a diet low in fat and glucose and taking regular exercise. However, compliance can be moderate and as the disease progresses, treatment with hypoglycemic drugs, e.g. sulfonylureas or metformin, becomes necessary. A promising new class of drugs has recently been introduced that resensitize patients to their own insulin (insulin sensitizers), thereby reverting blood glucose and triglyceride levels to normal, and thus abolishing, or at least reducing, the requirement for exogenous insulin. Troglitazone (Resulin™) and rosiglitazone (Avandia™) belong to the thiazolidinediones (TZD) class of PPARγ-agonists and were the first representatives of the class approved for NIDDM treatment in several countries. These compounds, however, suffer from side effects including rare but severe liver toxicity (as seen with troglitazone), and increased body weight in humans. Therefore, new, better and more efficacious drugs for the treatment of conditions involving hyperglycemia, particularly NIDDM are urgently needed. Recent studies provided evidence that coagonism of PPARα and PPARγ would result in compounds with enhanced therapeutic potential, i. e. with an improved lipid profile effect on top of the normalization of glucose- and insulin-levels (Keller and Wahli: Trends Endocrin. Metab. 1993; 4: 291-296, Macdonald and Lane: Current Biology Vol. 5 pp. 618-621 (1995)).
The novel compounds of the present invention can be used as efficacious drugs for the treatment and prevention of diabetes, particularly of non-insulin dependent diabetes mellitus.